Gray Valdez
:Destruction upon his wake - Cuarta Gray Valdez (グレー バルディーズ, Barudīzu Gurē), formerly called Vampiro is a Soberano that was a former soldier of his brother's Espada, he was "killed" by Zukia Tojiro, but later turned out to be alive. Appearance At his first appearance, he looks like a vampire, he has fangs and he wears a red suit, also a red hat. He is of medium height and has a a shoulder length black with a shade of blue hair. He also has a pale skin and his other eye is red in color, but this changed later in the next chapters, he has two black eyes, any relevance of this change is not known. Although during his youth, he has emerald-green eyes. He looks like his adoptive father, only with a longer hair. During the long time skip, the thought to be dead Vampiro appeared out of nowhere, he is now a little bit taller than before, his eyes are different, they returned to what they were when he was first introduced, one red and one blue. His hair became much more wavy and longer than before. He wears an all black attire now, unlike his all red attire in the past. Personality He is very silent and somehow very analitical, he first thinks before he acts, although he throws this battle-style away when he enjoys a battle. He always practices with his adoptive father even though he knows that he'll lose and be shouted again, but he likes the company of people that cares about him, for he did not feel that feeling before. He also knew from the beginning that he is not the real son of Claud, after regaining his memories from a temporary amnesia, but recovered from it before the Dimago attacked Asgard. He is described as the strong-silent type by other arrancar. Later on in the arc it is revealed that when fighting Vampiro loses control of his emotions and yells a lot out of frustration. It also turns out that the Espada Leader Adelio Valdez is his brother (though he is not recognized). He has extreme hatred for his brothers (both Adelio and the Angel King). Vampiro aims to surpass them and finally be recognized. During the long time skip, he had changed his personality greatly, now being Sadist, he enjoys seeing blood, his blood, and the blood of his enemies. From this, he gains power and strength. He changed his name, claiming his old self is now dead. He also loves to give his opponents chance to attack first or run, only to kill them later. History Ages ago, he was part of a Soberano clan, like the Espada Leader, he lived in the 2nd District of Asgard, with his adoptive father, which he knew from the start that he is not his real father just right after regaining his memories, but he didn't mention it to him, for he still likes the company of the people that he cares about. This might be the case of why Claud does not treat him properly for he knows that he is not his real son, and he always keeps on telling him that he is not worthy of becoming his son. It is not yet known why Claud adopted him. Claud is also the one that named him Vladimyr Vieyera, the name he uses, Vampiro, is of unknown origin. Synopsis Second Coming of Aizen Arc He is seen first in the chapter Heaven's Scorn, where in the Espada Leader ordered him to "greet their guest", the Sixth Squad Captain, Keiji. In the chapter Heaven's Scorn he appears before Blanca NuVera and Keiji during their battle. He ended up killing Blanca NuVera with a wierd crimson cross attack for attacking him. Later on in Crushed Wings he manages to defeat Keiji but Ren saves him before Vampiro can continue his assualt. Ren steps in to battle in his captain's place. Ren manages to get behind Vampiro and land a strong solid blow on him causing him a severe wound. Vampiro heals himself and Ren fires off Hado #31 at him but Vampiro blocks it with a Crimson Cross Shield. Vampiro makes a return in the chapter Prison of Bone, Shackles of Flesh where he is seen greeting Hide Yamatoro after she defeated Octavio and infiltrated the Espada Leader's palace. Severino Corbusier is also with him, after a few statements from Severnio Hide became enraged and immediatley attacked Severnio but Vampiro blocked her attack. The two fought briefly and left Hide out of breath. The battle continued and Vampiro prepares to release his zanpakuto on Hide. During the chapter ZV Hide continued her duel with Vampiro as he had just released his zanpakuto. Knowing that he chances of winning were slim she activated Shunko but Vampiro retaliated instantly and slashed her before she could retaliated. When Hide fell he walked over towards her body only to be repeled backwards into the nearby wall by an unknown force. He looks up and sees a shinigami with red eyes staring back at him. The man reveals himself to be Zukia Tojiro. Zukia had hurled Vampiro back with a powerful force causing him to crash into the nearby wall. Vampiro recovered and stared back at the shinigami. He asked the shinigami his name though Zukia merely replied that he was Vampiro's executioner. Vampiro realized that the man standing before him was the one the Espada Leader warned them about. Knowing what he was up against Vampiro stood up and fired off a Tajo de Sangre blast from the tip of his sword. Zukia didn't budge from his spot only saying that red was his favorite color. He fought afierce battle with Zukia in the chapter Glutton. Vampiro transformed in the chapter Fade to Black Dust, in his new state he gained incredible power and managed to land two powerful attacks on Zuki. One attack was from his new blade created by his right armed named Hajo de Sangre (Blood Blade) which slashed Zukia in his midsection. And then a Tajo de Sangre blast which hit Zukia while he was still recovering from the first attack. Vampiro thought he had beaten the captain and began to taunt Zukia, using words like dog and mutt. However this was a grave mistake which caused Zukia to become enraged allowing Zukia to gain new power. Zukia rose up again and released his shikai on the Soberano, causing four corpse puppets to appear ready to battle. Vampiro started fighting the corpse puppets in the chapter Blood Prince. The puppets gave him some difficulty as one of them was able to cut Vampiro slightly on the face but he retaliated and sliced the doll in half. However the doll continued to attack, thats when two other dolls got behind him and bound him giving the other two dolls a chance to strike. Vampiro not wanting to be injured launched a cero at both incoming dolls. The doll that was cut in half was incenerated but the other dodged it and stabbed Vampiro in the chest causing him to cough up blood. Vampiro turned towards Zukia to compliment him on his rather impressive arsenal of skills. Vampiro then turned back to face his undead opponents and released his attack known as El gran estallido (Big Bang). This lightning like Cero attack destroyed the dolls letting Vampiro regain his freedom. Zukia stood his posistion as Vampiro trudged towards him. Not wanting to be attacked again Zukia cast Bakudo #40 in conjunction with Bakudo #63 to stop Vampiro in his tracks. Unable to wriggle free Vampiro shot a desperate Cero from his mouth only to have it blocked by Zukia's Kido spell. Knowing that if he didnt finish things soon Zukia could kill him Vampiro unleashed his trump card called El Caótico último Derramamiento de sangre (The Chaotic Final Bloodshed),. This attack caused Vampiro's body to be enveloped in a reddish black aura, the energy generated allowed him to destrroy the Kido Zukia had put in place. Vampiro charged in with his energy sword piercing Zukia's body. Withing seconds Zukia's body burst into flames creating a huge inferno. The flames covered the entire room burning the very air itself. Vampiro had done it he had finally beaten Zukia Tojiro. Zukia is dead but it didn't mean the end of the battle. Just as Vampiro was about to walk away a new figure appeared amongst the flames. It was a strange red haired boy. Vampiro asked for the boys named (via in a rude tone). The boy didnt reply, Vampiro asked again and still no reply. The boy's mannerisms were strange, before more could be said the boys tounge transformed into a zanpakuto. Vampiro was puzzled by this strange occurence. He then asked one more time the boys name, this time he replied playfull that he was Akuma. Vampiro recognized the name as the name of Zukia's zanpakuto. Akuma put on a playful face and continue to smile at Vampiro. Despite the attitude Vampiro wanted to play it safe so he hurled three fire balls created from the surrounding fire at Akuma. However Akuma swatted them away like they were nothing at all. Astonished Vampiro attempted at a second strike but was interupted by Akuma who raised his sword in the air only to appear behind Vampiro in the blink of an eye. Akuma turned his head to Vampiro and revealed that he had chopped off Vampiro's arm without him noticing at all. Vampiro looked down to see the horrifying truth, and screamed in agony. Akuma even made a cruel masturbation joke at Vampiro's expense. Then without even making any suggestion of his next move Akuma appaeared in front of Vampiro via shunpo and began to kiss him; held tightly Vampiro couldn't break away. When Akuma broke the kiss Vampiro turned his head to see that Akuma's sword was right behind his neck, Vampiro's eyes widened as he knew what was comming. The blade became engulfed in black fire and Akuma smiled as he release Ryūjin Jakka at close range. Both warriors were surrounded by the black pyro attack. Vampiro screamed as Akuma let out a playful laugh, the flames smothered them both. It is unknown what happened from there. In the next chapter he is pronounced dead by Zukia. Powers and Abilities His power greatly increased after the long time he has been gone, every single ability of him greatly increased. His power can be compared to that of a Sōzōshin. He probably exceeded Adelio Valdez, his brother's power now. Immortality: He has the ability to live forever , he can't die because of old age, he can only die because when killed in battle. Although this is quite untrue, as a living proof, Zelman and he himself, appeared several years later after they are "killed". In fact the secret of a Soberano is their ability to regenerate even they are dead, the explanation of this is quite unclear. Tajo de Sangre (Blood Slash): A powerful crimson colored attack made of the user's own blood. It look's similar to Kisuke Uraharra's Shikai attack. It has been shown to be extremley potent as Vampiro used it to kill Blanca NuVera. Also in Vampiro's release state he is able to launch this attack from the tip of his sword. Solapa Master (lit. Flaps): This is the Soberano's version of Shunpo, and Sonido. Their movement dosen't actually make a flapping noise but the named it due to the flapping of an angel's wings; at least according to the Espada Leader. Protector de Sangre (lit. Blood Shield): Similar to Tajo de Sangre this attack is made of the user's blood. It seems to be able highly potent attacks that would normally severely damage the target if not blocked. Hoja de sangre (lit. Blood Blade): In Vampiro's released form his whole right arm becomes engulfed in a red light and it morphs his arm into the form of an red\ energy sword. He uses this to make up for not having a zanpakuto in this form. It acts just like a normal blade. Though he can change its shape at will, and it seems to have amazing cutting power. Resistance to Kido: He stated that his kind is immune to Kido. Master of Hand to Hand Combat: It is assumed he has a mastery of hand to hand combat due to the fact he could handle Hide Yamatoro for a extended period of time. He was even able to block both of her kicks. Cero: As of recently it is shown that Vampiro can use his own cero. Zanpakuto Sang du Dieu (French for The Blood of the Gods), is the name of Gray's new weapon. Previous Zanpakuto Quotes *It's time to end this. *I've waited ages for this. *The end is near. *This age shall soon tremble. *Doom awaits you, my friend. Trivia *He was supposed to be a Bount. *He is also patterned after Vincent Valentine. (from Final Fantasy) *In Vampiro's second release form he states that his power is compareable to the Primera Espada. We cannot say it is true, though the fact that he is able to damage Zukia a high level combattant proves that he has gained an enormous ammount of power. Navigation Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc